1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to peptides, believed novel per se and to their use in a vaccine against allergies.
Amino acids and amino acid residues are represented herein by their standard codes as identified by the IUPAC-IUB Biochemical Nomenclature Commission and represent D and L amino acids, their analogues or derivatives.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCT Application Publication No. WO90/15878 describes certain peptides, conjugated or otherwise rendered non-self, useful in anti-allergy treatment. These peptides are derived from or analogous to a sequence of human IgE known to represent an active site implicated in histamine release. It was found that they are effective immunogens, without causing substantial release of histamine.
The structural requirements of these peptides are a cationic N-terminal head, e.g. of the sequence Lys Thr Lys and a hydrophobic C-terminal tail, e.g. of the sequence:
Phe Phe Val Phe (SEQ ID NO: 1) 1
as in the decapeptide:
(SEQ ID NO: 2) Lys Thr Lys Gly Ser Gly Phe Phe Val Phe 1 5 10
It is a problem to extend the range of peptides useful for an anti-allergy vaccine.